


y2｜狂者 Ch 08

by ygritte_coco



Category: Y2 - Fandom, 磁石
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	y2｜狂者 Ch 08

**故事描绘事件都为推动剧情发展需要，同时参照各国法律制度，没有任何参考学习价值，切勿认真推究

/ygritte

Ch 08

二宫久违在法庭上发了场脾气。

后藤兄妹的第一庭，二宫原来想朝无主观故意方向辩驳，说他俩自始没有妨害家庭和谐的动机，即便最终结果搞到对簿公堂，也并非出于他们原意。

不料，后藤老父亲和检察官紧接着二宫的论述拿出早在起诉半年前，后藤哥哥替他和妹妹订的出境机票与办理抛弃国籍申请书影本——看模样应是寄到家里被他们父亲收起来作为证据。

简直打脸二宫事前基于信任后藤兄妹所做的庭审教战守则……。

事前，兄妹俩对他只字未提。

亮晃晃的机票影本放映在投影机器下，被告辩护席上的二宫即便措手不及仍第一时间奋力拍桌起身“我反对，后藤先生这是妨害秘密的行为，未经过正当程序取得的这些资料不具证据力！”

对面检察官同时发声“庭上，我方当事人因为儿子、女儿已搬出家中，为确认书信内容是否需要转送本人才会不经同意自行拆封信件，另外基于亲权保护义务，并不构成任何妨害秘密等恶意行为。”  
“请问原告和子女两人断绝联络将近一年，怎么突然在乎起他们的信件需不需要转送？！”二宫激动地僵在原处推动手腕，把部分桌面上的文件掀落到地面，身旁的兄妹俩受惊动同时身体一缩……。

“好了！都给我安静。”法官发声阻止二宫和检察官的交互辩驳“本院肯认检察官本次提出的证据……。”  
二宫缓着呼吸，望向检察官的眼神透着火气。  
“下次开庭如有证据需要提出，烦请检察官事前呈报登记——”

二宫如往常叼着庭后一根烟打开办公室大门时，差点没以为自己走错事务所。

樱井在他办公室座位区摆起 ‘中华料理流水席’，小秋也拿着她上班自备的瓷碗参与其中。

“哟、你回来啦？快来一起吃。”  
“这都是客户请我的。”樱井为二宫打开一盒白饭，拆了双筷子摆在碗沿上头。  
“你们这是在干嘛？”二宫一早的火气尚未褪去，现在比起填饱肚子，更想要一点清静抽烟的时间。

樱井为二宫碗里盛菜、添麻婆豆腐的动作稍停，抬头给小秋一个眼色，她便识相地举着装满各式菜色的瓷碗溜至二宫身后的门口出去“二宫先生，我先去准备下午的开会资料——”

空间内少了闲杂人等，樱井很快起身站到二宫身边，按着他的肩膀到沙发上坐下“……听说你今天在法官面前发火了？我可是一处理完早上的事就匆匆赶来了。”

二宫自下往上看着樱井，想到上回见识过他掌管事务所里上百的员工座位，语气稍缓地问“你哪来能送这么多中国菜的客户？”

“这是桂花楼的菜啊，你不记得吗？在我们学校附近的中华餐馆。”樱井见二宫摊平紧锁的眉头，再次坐回座位。  
“最近他们二代少东准备扩大经营、在市内拓展分店找上我处理法务……，你真没印象吗？记得我们中午曾去吃过几次……”  
“那个总是看起来挺有元气、总跟在爸爸身边学习的相叶桑？”

二宫瞥一眼桌面上玲琅满目、咸、辣、甜、酸的五色料理，沉默了两秒回应“没印象。”

樱井没再坚持细问“不记得也不碍事。那你今天开庭究竟什么情况？听说我们律师界的良心气得散庭后请后藤兄妹直接回去了，半句话也没说。”

二宫换手往桌上的红石烟灰缸里弹落烟灰“后藤兄妹没有据实跟我说明全情，接下来如果检察官找到妹妹未成年和哥哥已经有情爱关系的证据，我们基本玩完——”

“你觉得妹妹未成年已经跟哥哥在一起了？”樱井有些讶异地问。  
“肯定的吧，要发生些什么早就发生了，哪还等到人成年。”二宫扫视一眼原来他会客用的木桌，此刻堆满了食物。  
“你这是先打算他们隐瞒事实的最糟情况啊……”  
樱井双手交握在膝上，挑了挑眉“不过，小秋给我看过你写的庭审辩驳理由……”

以二宫来不及质问他何时跟他的助理混熟的间隔，樱井接着说“ ‘伦理纲常是死的，情感流动是不可控的’这句……，你既然写了就多用点心帮助他们吧。”

樱井不得否认他语尾带些打趣的意味，他好看的眸底藏不住笑。

二宫唇角松开烟头，往烟灰缸里按下捻灭，禁不起被樱井暗戳戳损一句，一定要酸回去“想必这案子交到樱井律师手里，能写的比我还煽情。”  
樱井并不和他计较“我一直想问你件事。当年毕业以前，我们三个去了一趟千叶，在海滩上，有一刻你突然叫住我、连名带姓——那时你究竟想对我说什么？”

法学生是生活极度无趣的一群大学生。

即便接近毕业，毕业生为了准备司法考试，也没什么实质的轻松心情可言。

樱井、二宫和西山算是特别不知好歹的一派，每回期考抢占年级前位排名的几个，接近毕业前想着紧抓青春的尾巴，大学时期最后一次冬假密谋抢占樱井老家的旧车，春季自驾到千叶的海边消耗一下午的精力。

于是东凑西凑零花钱一同报名了驾训课程、三人一次通过后，以同学串门的名义，在樱井奶奶午睡的眼皮下摸走了樱井爷爷放在车库里、至少半年没开的红色BMW经典款。

三人首回上路的兴奋之情溢于言表，沿路车内音响播放着The Yellow Monkey、Mr.Children和Dreams Come True，樱井时不时双手松开方向盘高吼：“青春最高！”

也不知曾几何时有人把歌曲切到Mr.Children的《抱きしめたい》。一首歌不停地单曲循环、他们的胡乱合唱也一路不绝。

行驶至快速道路，西山从包里悄摸摸拿出他们一家不久前家族旅行，在中国买的土产——嵌刻菩萨像的碧色小圆玉佩，三个1000日圆。她分别把绑着的两条红线，自后座强制挂上二宫和樱井露出的脖颈。

“……寺庙的人说这是保佑平安的护身符，给你们做毕业礼物。”西山难得有些羞赧地说话，无奈被无情吐嘈。  
“噗、哪有女孩子送这种东西的啊。”二宫低头看了一眼胸前的玉佩，抬手摸了摸。  
“是啊、一般人不会随意买这个当纪念品，而且我们的信仰有相通到此程度吗……”驾驶座上的樱井接续。

“喂！你们两个！平安难道不是最重要的吗？尤其我们以后干律师这行。”  
“要是不想要就给我还来！”西山气得声线比平时更高，如同随时准备好消灭车上雄性的气焰。

方才嫌弃、抱怨的人却只在两头无情嘲笑，迟迟不肯把玉佩坠饰交还西山。

车窗外的天是新鲜的湛蓝色，从屋瓦相接间看到一点明晰的海岸线跳出来，海面随光照星星点点、闪闪发亮，经过青春期的三人瞬间在车内炸开，差点酿起行车悲剧——。

直到真正抵达目的地，二宫反倒暴露不怎么喜欢海水的本性，说他只是想体验一回热血奔海的感受，一直坐在沙滩上，偶尔才去用光溜溜的脚碰一下水。

他这副模样相对西山和樱井简直天差地别。那两人丝毫不惧浪潮、也不迁就于二宫，在海里打闹、玩地似要舒解完近期考试的压力。

直到初春微凉的气温引起二宫独自一人的喷嚏，把樱井玩乐的意识带回远处朝他和西山抛来的视线。

他笑得比阳光还神圣、奔回沙滩，一言不语地去拉二宫在短袖下细瘦的手臂。

樱井不过一股脑热——人在收获狂喜时，会有一时半刻分不清亲密与陌生的区别。

二宫任樱井抓着、却一动不动坐在原地，只温柔地抬眼看他。

没有人特别出言表示意见，樱井坚持不至三秒便轻轻放下二宫的手，一点不愠地返身回往海中央、西山的方向。

拉开了点距离，二宫在身后开口喊他：

“樱井翔————。”

樱井即时停下，脚趾陷入热沙里回头。二宫孤身一人站在蒸腾扭曲的空气里，耀眼地不像平时阴沈冷静的他；更不像他们首次见面，经过樱井身后、高傲地丢下一句话的他。

倒有点接近是辩论台、投手丘上的他——。

可春阳下自信耀眼的二宫没有说完后话。他不过喊了樱井一声，似恶作剧、想看他如何反应一样。直到另一波清凉浪花打上樱井的脚背，他才恍惚意识海淘的声响藏着二宫的意思。

他没接受到二宫的讯息，也不甚确定那个眼神是否为狂喜之下偶然赋予的亲密信任——。

‘我们静就拜托你了、樱井桑。’

——如今二宫下了决心这辈子绝口不向樱井坦白的、当时的后话，只是这样。

tbc


End file.
